This invention relates to nozzles for producing wide liquid jets in general and more particularly to an improved nozzle providing freedom from turbulance and the ability for adjustment.
Nozzles for producing wide liquid jets which have a narrow height or thickness perpendicular to the width of the nozzle and jet direction are known in the art. Typically, such nozzles have a slit-like nozzle aperature extending over the width of a housing with a supply opening provided to the housing at one end through which the liquid is fed to the nozzle. In one nozzle of this type disclosed in German Offenlegunsschrift 2,334,998 the nozzle aperture is defined by two sheet metal edges protruding in the jet direction and held together, against the liquid pressure, by rivets which are distributed over the width of the nozzle slit and disposed transversely to the nozzle aperture. With such a design the rivets pass through the nozzle jet causing local turbulance in the flow. As a result, in certain critical applications, such as in the dyeing of textiles, particularly rugs, color irregularities in the form of streaks can occur. In addition, adjustment of the slit width, once it is established, is not possible.
In view of these difficulties with prior nozzles of this nature, the need for an improved nozzle which avoids turbulance and which is adjustable becomes evident.